Fazbear Management
Fazbear Management is a game created by FazbearFreak. In this game, players can run their own Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as other locations from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Story Welcome to your new job as the manager of your very own Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! In order for your pizzeria to succeed, you must provide high-quality animatronics, great food, and more to your patrons. You must also make sure you're making enough money to keep your pizzeria open. You can also open up your own Fredbear's Family Diner, Fazbear's Fright, and Circus Baby's Pizza World. Running more than one pizzeria can be risky, but if balanced well enough, you can make more money! Are you ready to run your Freddy's? Locations The player starts the game with only one location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, later on, the player can buy separate locations. Once the player has more than one location, they can close and open at any time within operating hours. Each location also has Kid, Teen, and Parent Popularity. These numbers represent how popular the location is with each age group. Rival Companies The player also can encounter rival companies. These companies will try to attract people and take business away from the player. The player can choose to buy the companies to stop them, but they cannot manage the locations the companies own. Company requests are closed for now. Advertising To boost sales, the player can choose to advertise any one of their locations. However, the player must wait until the end of the current day to advertise again. Employees The player must hire employees in order to keep their business running. There are many different types of employees the player can hire. The player can also choose the pay for their employees, but lower pays might cause employees to quit or protest. Night Shift At 12:00 AM, the player is asked to prepare the night guard at each location with three tools to help them survive the night shift. Each tool is focused on a specific type of animatronic. If the night guard survives the night, the player has no consequences, but must pay the night guard. If the night guard dies: * The player must hire another before closing time on the next day, or the location will be shut down. * The player will have to pay costs to cover up the incident. * The pizzeria's reputation will drop. List of Tools Building The player can buy items to build their pizzerias with. Food Once the player adds a Cash Register, they can start selling various types of food. Animatronics Animatronic Catalog Custom Animatronic The player is able to customize their own animatronic to use in their locations. The player can use individual parts to create the animatronic, reflecting on the costs and popularity. Events The Bite (Fredbear Version) In order for this event to happen, the player must meet the following criteria: * The player owns Fredbear's Family Diner. * Fredbear must be in Fredbear's Family Diner. * There must be at least four teens and one kid in Fredbear's Family Diner. When this event occurs, the teens will carry the child towards Fredbear. The player can click on the horde of teens and break them up. If the player does not do this, the child's head will be crushed by Fredbear, and the player will suffer the following consequences: * The player must pay $10,000. * The popularity of Fredbear's Family Diner decreases. * The player must pay $500 to fix Fredbear. However, unlike the $10,000 charge, this charge can be paid at any time, and not right after the incident. The Bite (Foxy/Mangle Version) In order for this event to happen, the player must meet the following criteria: * The player owns Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. * Either Foxy or Mangle must be in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. * There must be at least one kid in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Right before the Bite happens, Foxy/Mangle will start twitching. The player must quickly shut down Foxy/Mangle, or suffer the following consequences. * The player must pay $10,000. * The popularity of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza decreases. * The player must pay $5,000 to fix Foxy/Mangle. Since this event can be triggered by two animatronics, both Foxy and Mangle can cause this event at the same time. Scooping In order for this event to happen, the player must meet the following criteria: * The player owns Circus Baby's Pizza World. * Circus Baby must be in Circus Baby's Pizza World. * There must be at least eight kids in Circus Baby's Pizza World * Circus Baby and ''exactly ''one kid must be in the same room together. This event will not occur if a parent or teen is in the room. Unlike most other events, this event has no instant consequences. However, if Circus Baby is not repaired after a certain time, the popularity of Circus Baby's Pizza World will start to drop. Fazbear's Fright Fire This event can occur if the player owns Fazbear's Fright and the building is completely empty (animatronics do not count as people). This is an extremely rare event, but having too many electronic devices in the building can increase the chance of the event occurring. When this event occurs, the player: * Loses access to Fazbear's Fright * Only receive some of the items from the building * Gets rid of the ghosts from ''all ''locations. Murder This event can happen in any location where there is a springlock suit, a day guard, and five children. The day guard will put the springlock suit on, gather a crowd of children, and go to an Employees Only area. The player must find the guard and break up the group, or suffer the following consequences: * The player will be regularly charged to cover up the murder. * 1-5 ghosts will start haunting the location. The ghosts will make the animatronics malfunction, interfere with electronic equipment, and give the night guard a lower chance of survival. The only way to get rid of the ghosts is to close the location or burn down Fazbear's Fright (see "Fazbear's Fright Fire" for more info). Birthday Party At random points, a large crowd of children accompanied by a parent will enter any location (except Fazbear's Fright). If the player makes sure the party is satisfied with their experience, they will gain a large amount of money. Trick-Or-Treat This event was added in the Halloween Update, and can only occur in October. Occasionally, a location's Kid Popularity will rise and the location will become much more busy. The player can earn lots of money from this, but must be alert and focus on the affected location. Also, the chance of a murder happening rises during a Trick-Or-Treat event. Scenarios A series of scenarios was added in an update on December 9, 2017. These scenarios have goals to accomplish within a limited budget and/or options. Arcade Games Arcade games were added in the Surprise Update, launched on February 24, 2018. Each one can be played for free after being purchased in the shop, and the player can compete in the high scores list of each. Freddy Fazbear's Cake Chase The player controls Freddy, chasing after a cake truck. They will have to jump over obstacles and collect pieces of cake that fly out of the truck. Bonnie's Bash Jam The player controls Bonnie in a Guitar Hero-esque game. The song in question is the Carmen version of the Toreador March, which is the song that Freddy plays in FNaF 1. Chica's Cupcake Challenge The player is shown a cupcake, and have 20 seconds to recreate that cupcake. If they fail 3 times, the minigame ends. Foxy Fighters A recreation of Foxy Fighters from FNaF World, but in 8-bit. Updates Update 2 Update 2 was an update released on July 13, 2017, and adds many new features to the game. Local Selling The player can sell their resources to gain money in return. Marketplace Here, the player can sell their rooms and custom animatronics. They will have to pay a fee of $500 (in-game money) when they add an item to the Marketplace, but unlike Local Selling, they don't need to have any stock of the item to sell. Also, the player can only have one item on the Marketplace at a time. Visiting Pizzerias The player can visit other pizzerias to gain inspiration from them. They can also donate to the owner. Halloween Update The Halloween Update was an update released on October 12, 2017. The update is mostly revolved around Halloween, but there are some new features added. Halloween Catalog There is a new Halloween Catalog that can be accessed every day in October. If there is at least one Halloween Catalog item/animatronic in a location, the popularity of that location will increase slightly for the rest of October. Food Items Animatronics Buddy Lists The player can add other users as their buddies. When they do so, they can talk and trade with each other, as well as gaining a quick link to each other's pizzerias. The player can have up to 50 buddies. Chat While playing the game, the player can chat with other users. There are multiple chat rooms: * General * Game Tips * Roleplay Trivia * All rival companies are from fangames, both from GameJolt and this wiki. * The Birthday Party event is the only event that does not result in a loss to the player. Category:Games